LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Order of Flourish/Selina Strawberry
''Selina Strawberry * 'Real Name:' Selina Serenity Sarandon'' *''Sin: Ira (Wrath)'' *''Virtue: Industria (Delligence)'' *''Natural Element: Fire, Gems & Gold'' "No, you told me that we will bring Hestia back and make the town in peace, but I only see people struggling in pain, all the while turning into Zodiac Demons in process! This isn't what we said! What happened to you, Father?" Selina Strawberry, born as Selina Serenity Sarandon and titled Lady Strawberry, is one of the main antagonists (later a supporting hero) of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as a supporting antagonist in Horsemen Saga. She is also the protagonist of the upcoming Order of Strawberry spinoff as well as the primary antagonist in Star Spangled Society Sub Saga, also being the main adversary and final villain Ichabod faced before facing Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach. Later, after she was redeemed and joined Team Witness as soon as she realized her own error, Selina also start acting as a recurring hero. She is one of the most recurring heroic characters in the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. In the upcoming LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Rose & Lolth Saga, Selina will serve as the female protagonist of the saga in search of Ichabod Crane with the help of many other allies that appeared lately. Even after her apparent death, she still appeared several times under her disguise, helping her beloved teammates to resist all sort of terrible turn of events until her true identity being exposed and returned back from death. Selina's alternate counterpart in Astaroth Future serves as one of the major heroes of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Being the daughter of the late Steven & Sarah Sarandon, and the sister of the (alledgely) late Silva Sarandon, Selina is born from one of the oldest families in the entire Sleepy Hollow. Originally, Selina is a kind-hearted, selfless and helpful person, but she was affected by the side effect of the Feast of Apollo and was turned into an extremist. Being an well-intentioned extremist, Selina is the second in command of the Order of Flourish, a light-elemental cult led by Lord Helio that controlled Sleepy Hollow secretly after Ichabod Crane's seemly demise at the hands of the Horseman of Death, dedicated to purify the town and every sinners, but the result will be devastating. Selina was the inventor of Dawn's Early Light, the final weapon used by the Order to "purify" the Sleepy Hollow and saved humans from the control of the Zodiac Demons, who she believed to be the cause of the first Feast of Apollo's failure. However, as soon as she realized that it was the first Feast that spawned those Zodiac Demons, and the purification will actually kill those humans as they had no way back, Selina began to feel remorseful for her actions. It shows that Selina's nature never became completely heartless like that of Helio, as she only wanted to save everybody in an extreme way. Selina was also the de facto mayor of Sleepy Hollow, acting the seemly mayor's own maid. Overall, Selina is one of the most complicated characters inside the town of Sleepy Hollow, as she was once someone who was trying to do the right things but was in the wrong way. Selina is often cosidered the lead of the Order, due to the fact that her master, Lord Helio, rarely showed himself up. Selina did most of the work for the Order in her contributions towards the Feast of Apollo. She at first showed up to Ichabod Crane as an ally, although she also used him to do the Order's biddings in order to make the Order return back to normal. She believed the key would be the Feast of Apollo, and her conflict with Ichabod soon ignited when Ichabod started to doubt the White Wizard (revealed to be an avatar of Lord Helio) and the Order's motive in fighting Moloch. Due to the trick and mischief caused by Dark Arzonia, which was intentionally making things worsen under the command of Phyllis Peach (the author of all Selina's pain), Selina lost control on her personality and her way, thus turning into an enemy of Team Witness, but she eventually realized her wrong ways when she discovered the truth behind Helio's actions. Then, Selina became a genuiue supporter towards Ichabod. She's the only antagonistic member of the Order that was never really defeated by Team Witness as she overpowered them, but she's also the only Order agent who managed to defy her dark side by herself. Beside Lord Helio, Selina was also admired by many people inside and outside the Order for her determine nature, her willpower, her beauty and her hardworking attitude, and some people inside the Order, most notably the infamous Bubbly Begonia, even creates a fan club as Selina's own cult of personality enforcer, despite Selina's high reluctance on this kind of fan club and considering it as nothing but a mere farce. Even so, when Selina was just a child, her public image was damaged.after the revealing of the Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate, where Selina's once-respected lated father was included. Selina's own fame was compromised, though she later worked hard to restore her reputation in the town and became a respected figure again. In a way, Selina herself is one of the central and protagonistic characters in Harvest Saga (beside Ichabod and Helene Hawthorn) as she has more character development and longer way in change of heart than any other characters, from a person of both delusional and misunderstood to a hero both determined and optimistic. Despite in the latter half of Harvest Saga, when she started to gone rogue due to her inner insanity and caused many deaths in process, Selina still had his humanity remained and eventually realized her way of error. After Lord Helio's death, Selina decided to atone her sins by saving the town of Sleepy Hollow from Phyllis Peach, the author of all her pain, before taking over the Order and redeem herself to mend her mistakes. Selina's nature is not evil. She just went on a wrong way. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ---- ''# - A Tropes *'100% Approval Rating:' People who doesn't known about Selina's secret identity all see her as a renowned public servant in Sleepy Hollow who can manage all sorts of business. She has been approved by the mayor she served as secretary, and in fact, Selina becomes the ''de facto mayor in the town and does her best to make the whole town safe and peace. In fact, Selina is perhaps one of the most competent authorities in Sleepy Hollow of modern days, ever. *'The Ace:' Being the heir of the Light Lord, Selina is the most trusted minion of Lord Helio and the Second in Command of the Order. Considering the fact that the Light Lord often stayed behind the shadows, Selina works more in public and is perhaps the most powerful public authority in Sleepy Hollow, especially in its administration. As a woman, Selina shows great competence and talents in administration, and people always trusts her. She is also secretly a very skilled fighter. *'Action Girl:' Her martial arts skills combined with strength are often shown during her fight with demons. *'Achillies' Heel:' Most of Selina's weakness are actually emotional. **Selina's Sherlock Scan magic would be nullified temporarily when she was outraged, shown in her fight with Ichabod and Abbie in Selina Strawberry Arc, where she spent the whole battle ranting like a mad animal and accused Ichabod as a turncoat of humanity. It was pointed out by Kristen Kiwifruit during the fight that Selina was now becoming a Black and White Insanity embodied person due to letting her emotions gets the best of her. **Golden Selina, the seemly invincible One-Winged Angel form which made Ichabod and Abbie tasted pain so much, will not be that strong when Selina lost her own will of fight. **Selina is weak to coldness, which is probably her only physical weakness... in her fire form. Her Golden Selina form was never weak to coldness. *'Adaptational Badass:' The old script already set Selina as the second in command of the Order of Flourish, who was the most competent and powerful underling of Lord Helio, but Selina's revised version actually made her even stronger, to the point that Ichabod never defeated her even with the help of his friends. This was justfied that Selina always improvised her ways of attacking (which made her fuse with the virus inside her more perfectly) and had been persistent on fighting, having superhuman stanmina enhanced by the virus. *'Adaptational Personality Changed:' In the old script, Selina is a lot more rational than her wrathful revised counterpart in new script. Justified by her broken mentality and her sin of wrath. *'Adaptational Superpower Change:' In the old script, Selina's forte in her Supreme Croatoan Form is fire power, pretty much like Maria Arzonia, Fiamma of the Right and Vanifer. However, her later story had her fire power served as her secondary Croatoan Power, while her true main Croatoan Power is connected to gold and gem, making herself a gem human under a fiery facade. *'Adaptational Villainy:' In the old script, Selina is the Only Sane Woman in the Order, and even becoming one with the Supreme Croatoan Virus didn't make her insane. However, in the revised script, Selina turned utterly wrathful and emotionally unstabled during her confrontation with Ichabod. Selina's Only Sane Man role was replaced by Marshall Mango instead. *'Adorably Precocious Child:' After the death of her parents, Selina took on responsiblity for being the Order of Flourish's major member, and she was eventually discovered as a Child Prodigy on magic skills and fighting. Selina matured herself when she was still a child, believing that the society needed to be improved so that no other innoncent people would be hurt. *'Affably Evil:' Despite her anti-villain status, Selina is quite polite and gracious towards her enemy, and even after turning against Ichabod, she only tried to capture him for the second Feast of Apollo instead of killing him or torturing him. *'Aggresive Negotiations:' Selina's wrathful personality will drive her into this if her guest is a Jerkass. *'Allerative Name:' S'elina '''S'erenity 'S'arandon, aka 'S'elina 'S'trawberry. *'''All-Loving Hero: Double Subverted. Before the Feast of Apollo, Selina never shows dark streak in her personality and are in love with everything, even showing compassions on enemies, but her experiences of darkness and exposed to the Feast of Apollo made her much more cynical and extreme. After Harvest Saga, she reverts back this again and turned into a positive outlook of life, changing her way of extremism and embracing her original cheerful side. *'An Arm and a Leg:' During her escape from Hestia's burning house with her beloved teachers' dead body, Selina had the right arm of hers crushed by a beam. In order to escape from the fire immediately, Selina used an axe and cut off her arm. Lord Helio later made her a golden arm encrypted with gems and jewels, which was attached to her bones and can grow with her, moving like typical prosthetics. *'Angrish:' After Phyllis Peach burned down the mayor's office and murdered the mayor, while framing Ichabod for the crime of murdering Albert and Helene (both were actually alive), Selina was plundged into rage and agony once her trust on Ichabod was broken and her dark side finally took over her, driving her to inject herself with Croatoan Virus and started a manhunt against the Witnesses. **The Reveal of Phyllis' true identity as Hestia's murderer made Selina fell into this madness again, this time even more severe. *'Anti-Villain:' Type III. *'Arch-Enemy:' To Phyllis Peach, who had been more openly antagonizing towards Selina than towards Helio. *'Awesomeness by Analysis:' Selina's Magic Eye ability allowed her to have a Sherlock Scan upon her enemy and knew their next move, their abilties as well as their fighting style, though she must stayed calm and focus to achieve such. *'Ax-Crazy:' When Selina was consumed by wrath for the final time due to Phyllis' manipulation, she completely lost it and went into a murderous Villainous Breakdown in trying to get the Witnesses, Cordelia Foxx and Katrina Crane for the Feast of Apollo, while ranting the Order of Flourish's motto all the time. ''B Tropes *'Badass Boast:' **As a Villain:'' After the capture of Richard Raspberry, Selina gave one speech to the world in Helio's brainwashing video to the world, announcing the Order's movement into public world. ***''"Attention, people all over the world. This shall be your Judgement Day. 'Tis speech is carried out in the name of the Order's leader, the Light Lord, who will remove this world from Zodiac Demons. For years, as people from the Order of Flourish, we've been living within urban legends as a secret council, running everything in a small town, but not anymore. From this day on, the preperation shall be made for the revolution. There will be no hunger, no war, no corruption... No despair. Prejudice shall disappear and human will be equal. The demon is all around us, and many of them are even inside of us, because of our cowardice and our numb attitude. However, this shall one day ends, as the Feast of Apollo and the Dawn's Early Light will remove the darkness within all of humanity. There'll be no suffering, and we'll live happily. However, at first, we need to remove our enemies. The Bible says that there'll be two Witnesses who will save humanity, and now their usefulness shall be paid off."'' **''As a Hero:'' After her redemption and during her final fight against Phyllis Peach: ***''"No, we're not the same, and we'll never ever be the same! I'm not like you! You're only looking back into the past and embraced your dark side because your petty excuse, while I have a change of heart. I'm now looking towards the future and trying to embrace my new life! First and the formost of all, I'm going to take back the Stone of Wisdom... so that Hestia's soul will rest in peace!"'' *'Badass Adorable:' In spite of her overall serious demeanor, Selina can act cute at some moment and had her own sense of humor, even after she became a grown woman. *'Badass Bookworm:' Selina is one of the most hardworking members in the Order in studying, with a huge collections of books in her collections, which made another Badass Bookworm, Kristen Kiwifruit, delighted. *'Badass in Charge:' Since Lord Helio is more an overseer hiding behind the schemes rather than a public authority who does things more opened, Selina is arguably the most powerful public figure inside the town of Sleepy Hollow. *'Badass in Distress:' Her motive of villainy came from her own broken heart, believing she was misunderstood and was devastated that she couldn't protect the town. She was even more lost when she believed that Team Witness turned against her, which drove her insane just as Phyllis planned long ago. The loss on many of her best friends made Selina suffering a PTSD, which eventually caused her to turn nastier and a lot more short-tempered than she used to be, all because of a broken mind. *'Barrier Warrior:' Selina can create diamond barrier with her Supreme Croatoan Form abilities to protect herself and her friends from the enemies. *'Beneath the Mask:' Underneath her usually polite and refined exterior, Selina hides a broken heart and an unstable mind full of sadness and stress. *'Berserk Button:' She would gone into a fiery rage when she discovered that her friends and family from the Order had been compromised, similar to Maria Arzonia. However, unlike Maria, Selina (after the Feast of Apollo) gave people who was alleged to turn against her severe punishment in sight instead of seeking the truth behind this, which was exploited by Phyllis to make her clash with Ichabod and Abbie. *'Beware the Nice Ones:' Even after she turned nicer in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, Selina's wrathful nature still remained a few, and she would be aggresive when she was offended or her Bersker Buttons were pushed. In spite of this, she is nowhere as dangerous as what she became in Strawberry Arc, at least to heroes *'Big Bad:' Subverted. She's the primary antagonist of Star Spangled Society Sub Saga, the Arc Villain of Selina Strawberry Arc and one of the main antagonists in the second half of Harvest Saga... an antagonist before her change of heart. She's not really a villain. Not really. *'Big Bad Duumiverate:' With Lord Helio. In spite of being the latter's Dragon, Selina poses the same threat of Lord Helio to the Witnesses once she turned into the dark side and turned against them. The thing is, unlike Helio who usually hides behind the curtain and just using disguises, Selina's antagonism is much more opened. *'Big Bad Ensemble:' With Crow Faux and Phyllis Peach / Dark Arzonia / Merged Phyllis. *'Big Damn Heroes:' Showed up in the final battle to rescue Team Witness and Rookie Mages from the attack of Merged Phyllis, in an attempt to rescue them, as she is now the only one who is capable of fighting Phyllis. *'Big Good:' Zig-zagged between this and Big Bad during the middle part Harvest Saga, until she fully became this after her redemption. *'Big Little Sister:' She's significantly taller than her elder sister, Silva. *'Big Sister Instinct:' Her protective nature to Albert and Helene is one of the main triggers to cause her having a nervous breakdown and turned against Ichabod, under Phyllis Peach's manipulations all along. *'Black and White Morality:' Selina believes that there are a definite line between good and evil, between the light and the darkness, and she is fight on the right side, believing that Lord Helio is a good person especially in terms of fighting against Moloch, who is Obviously Evil. Selina later turned better after Light Lord Arc, when she started to realize that good and evil aren't absolute definitions, and she started to help the Witnesses and save the humanity, believing it is a better way to pursuit justice. *'Black and White Insanity:' She became someone just like Carl Robinson once was when Strawberry Arc took place, where Selina turned into a sadistic and wrathful fighter who believed that the Order of Flourish is always right about their ideas. Subverted after Light Lord Arc. *'Blood Knight:' Her Golden Selina form completely shatters her usually stoic demeanor and turned her into a wrathful monster so hard to kill and thrist for her Roaring Rampage of Revenge, as her sin of wrath started to take over herself. *'Blood Magic:' Combined with Mineral Macgauffin. Her final form's blood would turn into molten silver that can burn her enemies whenever unleashed. *'Body to Jewels:' The true evolvment of Selina's Supreme Croatoan form seems to connect with fire, but the fire was just a part of it. Selina's interior transformation beneath her fiery appearance was revealed to be a humanoid covered in jewels, minerals and gold. Even her interior organs became different kinds of gemstones in her final mutation. *'Break the Badass:' When Helio revealed that the Nethers aren't responsible for spawning Zodiac Demons, Selina had a horrid expression. She was plundged into disbelief when she realized Helio used Zodiac Demon's power to fuel the Feast, and when it failed, it made humans into Zodiac Demons with their souls consumed. Only KILLING the demons will release their soul, but it cannot revive them. She was even more broken when she realized that Helio was responsible for the formation of Proxima, who took Selina's sister as a host. All of those then made Selina fell into a broken state, and even her Golden Form turned into a Clipped-Winged Angel due to her lost in will. *'Bring My Red Jacket:' Selina always wears her red hood, even in a battle that she might bathe blood from her enemy. *'Broken Ace:' As the story was progressed, Selina's mentality began to turn more and more unhinged, to the point that Sister Mary Eunice worried that Selina would one day turned against the Witnesses if she gone wrong. In fact, being the primary enforcer of Lord Helio had made Selina stressed, as she lost control in her own personality and began to do wrong actions while believing she was doing the right thing, trying to make the town a better place. ''C Tropes *'Chekov's Gunman:' She first appears in a bar and conversing with Frank Irving during the 'Harvest' Festival, where she hinted that she was from a secret council. The Harvest Festival is also a hint to ''Harvest Saga, where the Order of Flourish is fully introduced. *'Crystal Prison:' Selina can trap enemies into peridot, in a technique named Peridot Prison. She can also strenghthen the peridot by covering it with diamonds. She can trap others directly into diamonds if her enemies are strong enough, like how she encased Vira into a white diamond crystal. Even so, the prison was still shattered by Vira as she broke free. Its fragments caused Selina's skin being slashed and made her bleed. *'Crystal Weapon:' Selina's Supreme Croatoan Form has magic skills to summon gemstones as weapons, like a technique named "Diamond Downpour" which starts a heavy rain made of diamonds. ''D Tropes *'Death Seeker:' Happened twice in ''Light Lord Arc. **After realizing that she had been deceived by Lord Helio all along and was forced to fight against Proxima, who was taking her lost sister as a host due to Lord Helio's actions, Selina was driven into despair and cried, unable to fight back in her Golden Selina form and tried to die together with Proxima, so that she would not live to see how horrid the consequences was brought by her actions, but she was then saved by Helene, who helped her to destroy Proxima and freed Silva's spirit. **After helping Ichabod to pass the Station of Light, Selina lost her will to fight or live, when Lord Helio attempted to blow up the Station of Brightness with the Solar Cannon. She chose to die in the station and allowed her friends to save those who was captured by Helio, saying it was her realization. However, in a fit of rage, Jenny Mills angrily slapped the pessimist thoughts out of Selina. Then, both Jenny and Carl Robinson encouraged her to fight against Helio and Phyllis. *'Diamonds in the Buff:' In her final Supreme Croatoan Form, she's covered in gold and gem all over her body and even inside her body. *'Disc-One Final Boss:' Although she appeared as an antagonistic character almost in the entire second half of Harvest Saga, Selina was only fought before Lord Helio and the Overarching Villain, Phyllis Peach (in her Merged Phyllis Form) in spite of being an overpowering foe. *'The Dragon:' To Lord Helio, until she found out that his only aim was reviving Hestia Hawthorn while leaving a lot of people around the world dying by turning into Zodiac Demons and subsquently eliminated by Dawn's Early Light. *'Don't You Dare Pity Me!:' During Selina Strawberry Arc, while being defeated by a deranged Selina, Ichabod said that he understood Selina's feelings and decided to help her out. However, Selina shook her head and rejected with this proclaim... **''"Help me!? Why don't you help me to finish the Feast of Apollo and go to the afterlife to say sorry to Albert? That'll be a big help! Otherwise, Crane, there's nothing you can do to make me forgive you!"'' ''E Tropes *'Earn Your Happy Ending:' In spite of all of those hardships she was enduring during the long term of Period of Tribulations, the rise of the STAR LABS of United States of America, and Rise of Qliphoth era one after another, Selina had survived the ordeals that could have take her own life, thanks to the Witnesses and the Rogues, respectively. She later became the leader of the Order and finally be together with her friends. *'The Empath:' Deconstructed. Selina's physic ability is described as "pure empathy." She can feel exactly what others feel and get into their Mind Palace to take on their point of view. The downside is that the impressions she get are often so strong that they overwhelm her both mentally and physically, leading to her be deeply disturbed, finding herself too able to sympathize with killers while rarely getting exposure to those with kinder natures, and often considered to be on the edge of madness herself by those around him. *'Even Evil Has Loved Ones:' She's more misunderstood than evil, and she deeply cares about her friends and comrades in the Order of Flourish, and she considered them as her family. *'Everyone Have Standards:' Selina will provide public service if necessary, but she is strongly against committing destructive crimes and sexual service, stating that she's only a public servant, not a slave. F Tropes *'Face-Heel Turn:' Selina once was considered as a town hero and tried to protect Sleepy Hollow from the dark and corrupt demonic powers. After the Feast of Apollo, she became darker, and as the time progressed, she even had her problems trusting the Witnesses and becoming their enemies, though she was struggling to make herself normal in an villainous way she did not realized. After ''Light Lord Arc, Selina later returned back to her normal personality. *'Fallen Hero:' Her mental breakdown by the end of Helene Hawthorne Arc marked her bitterness taking over her and made her an enemy of Ichabod, going as far as becoming a Knight Templar who sacrificed lives to cleanse the town. *'Fiery Redhead:' Her hair is strawberry blonde/orange hair, and she has a violent temper matching her sin of wrath's embodiment. *'Fire is Red:' Like Vanifer, Selina uses red fire instead of orange fire, which is the type of fire magic Maria once use prior to her awakening. Her red hood matches her fire theme. *'Four-Temperament Ensemble:' Choleric. *'Fruedian Excuse:' Selina is mental-troubling due to being abandoned by her parents and considered to be a needless child. Selina later joined the Order and reclaimed her family estate shortly after her parents' death, and yet her trauma, as well as her suffering in the Feast of Apollo, made her prone into the ideology of the Order's dark side. ''G Tropes *'Gem-Encrusted:' Selina's final Croatoan Form serves as such. After Ichabod and Jenny used liquid nitrogen to "cool her down" and putting out the unbearable hot flame around Selina... only to reveal Selina's mutated body in her final mutation form, now encrusted with gold and gems all around her body. Firmly justified since Selina's artificial arm, which is made of gold and gems to make it hard and incorruptible, had beed influenced by the virus due to the magical power it possess. The gold and gems on Selina's arm naturally spreads all over Selina's body thanks to the virus, turning her skin into nacre and her other body parts into gold covered in gems. It's revealed that not just the outside, the envolvement of Supreme Croatoan had even gone further into Selina's inside due to her dramatic emotion state, her accidental overdose of the virus (with an oversized syringe) as well as her overuse of the virus' ability, even making her organs, bones, tissues, even veins and arteries into gems and minerals as well. *'Gem Heart:' Her final form's heart, despite not really becoming a gem, is actually made of pure gold. *'Gemstone Assault:' The gems on Selina's final Croatoan form alter their shape and turn into formidable weapons. What's worse, they can be used infinitely. They can even regenerate themselves and can even affect Selina's clothes, making Selina utterly overpowering against her fight to the Witnesses, and it's the primal reason that Selina is the most formidable enemy Ichabod had ever faced, as well as the only foe he NEVER defeated, not even once. In ''LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, as a defense technique know as "Ruby Robe", Selina can even turn her red cloak into a large piece of hardened ruby that can even destroy normal blades that struck her, and the hardened robe can use as blades to strike down enemies. The transformation is also reversable. This sign gives a hint in what will happen if someone merged with the Supreme Croatoan perfectly and co-exists with the virus - completely merging with nature completely inside out. *'Glowing Gem:' Her gems on her Croatoan Form can actually glow in the dark, and they would glow bright as torches in the dark after Selina merged with Dawn's Early Light, and she can even control their luminosity. *'Golden Super Mode:' Selina's most powerful Supreme Croatoan form, nicknamed as Golden Selina by Matt, will never be existed for no reason other than beating others hard... The WHOLE Team Witness learned it a hard way. *'Greater-Scope Paragon:' She's acting as such in The Corbin Files despite never giving a mention in name. It's revealed that Selina secretly supports the actions of August Corbin, including his delve into the demonic events to bring an end to Moloch's reign. ''H Tropes *'Hair-Triggered Temper:' In ''Harvest Saga, Selina's own emotions started to go less and less stable as a result of Dark Arzonia's manipulation using her Avatar. *'Heel-Face Turn:' After realizing her horror and overcame the effects of the Feast of Apollo by fighting against her own dark side, saving her from turning into fiends like Blaze Banana, Pedro Pineapple, Orlando Orange and those who had turned into Zodiac Demons. *'Heroic Wannabe:' Certainly wants to be a good person, just her own point of view is utterly different than the Witnesses' point of view, also bringing catastrophe as well. *'Heroic BSOD:' Realizing Helio was deceiving her all along and the truth behind the Zodiac Demon's presence in Sleepy Hollow, Selina threw a scream in front of Helio and Calvin, and she immediately stepped back in many paces with sheer horror. Selina then broke down in tears as she questioned Helio's Knight Templar way. *'Honor Before Reason:' Zig-zagged before finally played straight in Light Lord Arc. She once the Order of Flourish's so-called reason upon anything else, even turning against the Witnesses because of this, but she also helped the Witnesses prior to their battle. Her clinging on the Order's reason ultimately gone for good when she found out the Light Lord's immoral deeds. She chose the right things to do and rebuked Lord Helio, realizing he had changed. *'Hot Witch:' Literally hotter to the touch than ordinary people as a fire magician, and also beautiful. ''I Tropes *'If You Kill Him, You Will Be Just Like Him:' Inverted. Calvin points out to Selina that if she doesn't kill Helio, then she will end up being like him. *'Irony:' A public servant who is renouned for having a clean record and reasonable personality eventually became an irrational monster who was covered in ''gold and gems. ''J Tropes K Tropes *'The Kirk:' *'Knight Templar:' Becoming such in ''Star Spangled Sub Saga, where Selina herself served as its main antagonist and lost her control in personality. After losing her cool, Selina went mad and would do anything to achieve her goal in instigating the Feast of Apollo and save humanity from the darkness. She acted in her antagonistic role in an extreme way of enforcing justice, without any concern in methods or consequences, even manslaughtering many people in her way. ''L Tropes *'Lady in Red:' Always wearing red hood, as the color red is her favorite color and her Color Motif. *'Lawful Good:' After her Heal-Face Turn, Selina still acts a bit like an Lawful Neutral character who do things by-the-book, but tends to be much more opened and improvised. Above all, she becomes a geniue hero as the story slowly progressed as she only wants to maintain order and peace over her town, without oppressing anybody. *'Lawful Neutral:' Zig-zagged but later subverted for good. Originally, Selina serves as this in the Order of Flourish's service, and she is mostly prone to this in the story, but her intentions are good and she really tries to enforce the order of Sleepy Hollow, knowing what will happen in the town when the Order of Flourish isn't there. However, her devotions later went out of control and eventually drove her fanatically obeying the Light Lord, especially after she went insane due to Hestia Hawthorn's tragic murder and turned darker due to the first Feast of Apollo and its effects. She turned much better after coming through it. *'Light is Good:' Instead of allowing the Dawn's Early Light to become a tool to eliminate the corrupting humanity turned by the Second Feast, Selina fused herself with it and it ultimately turned her into the first one who merged perfectly with the Croatoan Virus, becoming an immortal. *'Little Red Fighting Hood:' Selina wears a red hood like the famous figure in Grimm's tales, but is absolutely a skilled fighter and the only member of the Order of Flourish that is never defeated by the Team Witness, in spite of she never will be since she becomes their allies after her change of heart. M Tropes *'Made of Iron:' She's pretty hard to take down, especially as Golden Selina, being the MOST formidable enemy in ''Harvest Saga even surpassing Lord Helio, and she is never really defeated by Ichabod. As long as she remains her will to fight, she is nigh-invincible to normal humans and magicians. *'Madness Mantra:' She has one, shouting the Order of Flourish's motto while throwing her utterly insane and nonstop Villainous Breakdown after her golden form is fully revealed: **"Long live the light! Long Live the Light! LONG LIVE THE LIGHT! LIGHT! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!" *'Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy:' With one of her most notable working partners, Carlos Coconut, as Selina acts more serious while Carlos is somewhat flamboyant... unless the latter is actually Averted when you realized Carlos is a formidiable and cruel warrior, who is pretending to feminine all alone. *'Massive Numbered Siblings:' She considered many members in the Order as her sworn brothers and sisters. She does had one sister named Silva, who was presumed dead after the murder in the Sarandon Manor. *'Mineral MacGauffin:' In her final Croatoan form, Selina's body part turned into gems and minerals, that was her de facto forte. *'Mood Swinger:' Because of her inner darkness that was worsen by the Feast of Apollo, Selina's mood can change from cheerful and cute, to extremely calm and stoic, and then to wrathful and violent. It should be noted that her wrathful and violent side forms her dark side as well as her sin and motif. *'More Deadly Than the Male:' While under her antagonistic personality in Strawberry Arc, Selina's power and new form, which was enhanced thanks to Croatoan Virus, is so strong that she overpowered and defeated Team Witness in spite of enduring several struggling from them. She's the only main antagonist in Harvest Saga (as well as the ENTIRE STORYLINE) that was never defeated by Ichabod Crane, while all the Arc Villains before and after her (mostly male) were utterly defeated, some even got killed, and those male antagonists mostly died in an ironic and disgraceful way. Therefore, there's a reason Selina will become the new leader in the Order of Flourish after she was redeemed. *'Murderous Thigh:' Selina's legs are long and strong that when Selina kicked her enemies with them, they would kick people accruated and hard. Selina's methods of threatening people includes choking her enemy with her thigh without killing them. *'My God, What Have I Done?:' Selina was plundged into a mass consternation when she found out the true meanings behind the Feast of Apollo as well as Helio's treatment to Proxima, She once thought she was doing good things while at the Light Lord's service, but eventually she realized that, even with his wish to revive Hestia as Selina wanted, he was no better than Moloch as Helio attempted to sacrifice entire humanity to do so. ''N Tropes *'No Historical Figures Were Harmed:' **Some (but 'not all) Order of Flourish members were inspired by the early founding members of the governments in People's Republic of China. In Selina's case, she's inspired by Mao Zedong, primarily due to being someone trying to do good things, but eventually get into wrong and extreme ways due to losing control and making flawed decisions, causing devastating consequences. In spite of this, people in the Mainland China, while acknowledging his mistakes and flaws, still remembered Mao Zedong as one of the greats, as there's no one will deny that he libererated Chinese people from the dark oppression of imperialists and corrupt beaucratic society, building a new era for China, liberating Chinese women and gave them more equal places and so on. ***After Selina was redeemed, Ichabod said Selina was 70% good and 30% flawed, which is an allusion to Deng Xiaoping's comments on Mao Zedong's life. **Selina's traits are also based on the World War II historical figures from Europe as well, including Oskar Schindler and John Rabe, who both saved many people outside their groups (Jews and Chinese, respectively) away from the Axis' massacre (the Holocaust and Nanjing Massacre, respectively). O Tropes P Tropes *'''Poisonous Friend ''Q Tropes R Tropes *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' Selina is a Lady in Red who is hot-blooded, emotional and passionate comparing to the more calm, contained and calculating Ichabod Crane, who wears dark blue trenchcoat. *'Red is Heroic:' Selina is a hero for most of the story, and even she turns antagonistic, she's actually an Anti-Villain and Hero Antagonist. *'Red is Violent:' Selina's wrathful and violent side will always pop out of nowhere when she's infuriated, and she also tends to beat up her enemies in a physical fight to release her rage straight towards them. S Tropes *'Screw the Money, I Have Rules!:' Not so easy to be bought with money. *'Self-Disposing Villain:' She was never defeated by anyone from the Team Witness because of her great power, but she start concoquring her own dark side and succeeded, turning into a true hero of the story. *'She's Got Legs:' And she very much knows how to use them to attack. *'Social Darwinist:' A well-intentioned one, as Selina believed the Order and Sleepy Hollow should become stronger so that they will survive the upcoming Apocalypse, and therefore she later supported the Order's idea in acheiving immortality via the research on Croatoan Virus, though acutally she herself was the only host of Supreme Croatoan Virus succeeded in perfection and immortality. Subverted after her change of heart. *'Statusque Stunner:' Tallest female human in ''LOTM: WoSH. She is 1.92m according to official files, and is very slender and attractive. *'Strawberry Shorthand:' Her Plant Motif. ''T Tropes *'Taking You with Me:' Deciding to unleash her final resort, Selina yelled at Phyllis word by word with this in blind fury during their final confrontation, as soon as Selina used a suicidal attack with the Dawn's Early Light to take Merged Phyllis down, killing all of Merged Phyllis' Croatoan Clones and fell all the way into the Trout Lake, both exploded into flames. However, due to Selina's recognizing its own creator, the Dawn's Early Light merged fully with Selina and inflicted a lot more damage on Merged Phyllis, which allowed Ichabod and Calvin to obliterate Phyllis for good. Thankfully, **This is a reference to Sherlock Holmes' final confrontation against Professor Moriarty in ''The Final Problem, where they both fell into the falls and in the end, . *'Tarot Motif:' II. The High Priestess. She is often referred as such in her position of the Order, and the Tarot number (2) matches with her position as the Order's No. 2 in command. *'Took a Level in Badass:' Golden Selina, no less, in spite of it wasn't her who gave herself a name like that. *'Took a Level in Kindness:' Most notably taking care of her deformed adopted sister, Helene Hawthorn. Later, Selina helped Ichabod out and protected Zoe Corinth even to the point of turning against Helio, right after she found out his true nature. *'Tragic Hero:' Selina lost her parents in her child, while believing she was abandoned by her mother. Her father turned out to be a crime lord within the Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate's leadership, and Selina took a long way trying to rebuild her reputation due to her father's debase, but as soon as she was about to act, the bioweapon attack of New York happened under Phyllis Peach's manipulation, and Phyllis framed and killed Selina's friend, Alexandar Apricot, before Phyllis killed Dragonia Dragonfruit, one of Selina's best friends. The greatest hit on Selina's life was the death of Hestia Hawthorn, also committed by Phyllis, which drove Selina insane and started the first Feast of Apollo, turning Selina's life upside down... and this is not the end of it. ''U Tropes *'Undying Loyalty:' She appears to be completely devoted to Lord Helio. However, after being disgusted by the consequences of the Second Feast, Selina shifted her loyalty towards Ichabod Crane, whom she finally came to understand. **Even after leaving Helio's side, Selina seems to hold sympathy towards Helio and tries to make him leave his dark side and realize his way of error, but there was no way going back for Helio, forever... *'Unstoppable Rage:' Her sin and motif. Despite being gentle and kind, Selina is short-tempered and could be enraged when something offended her, making her prone to rage and even violence if the situation was intense enough. This would eventually drew her into her dark side when she lost control of her personality and gone extreme. She became better after her Heel-Face Turn. V Tropes *'Villainous Breakdown:' Selina's wrath became intense when Team Witness was framed by Dark Arzonia as the abductor of Helene Hawthorn and the alleged murderer of Albert Apple, making her to fell into her side of rage, becoming distrust Ichabod and turning against him. Her rage also drove her into injecting the Enhanced Croatoan Virus and turned into a deranged and fiery monster covered in gold and gem. Using this form, Selina attacked Ichabod fiercely in the Vault of Valor behind the Gate of Glamour. *'Villainous Friendship:' Type III with Ichabod. She respects him, feels sorry for Hestia's demise and admires Helio's vision. However, this ended when she saw through Helio's Lack of Empathy and turned against him with sorrow. W Tropes *'Well-Intentioned Extremist:' Selina saw human doing bidings for Moloch and saw the Blackness inside the heart of a human, making her to develop the Dawn's Early Light and start the second Feast of Apollo, believing it will make Sleepy Hollow away from corruption without knowing it will brought more fatal consequences, even including annihalation of mankind. However, when she realized the truth behind the Second Feast of Apollo was not what she wanted, Selina reacted in horror. X Tropes Y Tropes Z Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow